Origenes
by GuptaShay
Summary: Durante la investigación a Kira, Near siente curiosidad por su pasado, y decide investigar acerca de la mujer que figura como tutor en su entrada al orfanato. El oscuro pasado de L antes de Kira es revelado... LxOC Lemon


**Primera historia de esta serie.**

**Perdon por lo mal que está este capitulo, el siguiente estará mejor.**

**Espero les guste.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Near clavó sus enormes ojos negros en la carpeta…

Durante el camino de casa al orfanato había pensado y pensado sobre si era la mejor opción y había concluido en que sí. Pero ahora no estaba seguro… no sabía si realmente deseaba saber… saberlo todo a veces es malo.

Abrió la carpeta y leyó:

_Nombre: Nate River_

_Clave: Near_

_Entrada: 12/05_

_Tutor: Naitou Hidemi_

Se detuvo.

Entonces… si había alguien… debía buscarla… lo antes posible. Pero ¿Cómo? No decía su ubicación, tampoco sabía si ése era su verdadero nombre, o si estaba muerta… por un segundo, Near sintió miedo.

Dejó los papeles en donde se encontraban, y salió por la puerta trasera de Wammy's House sin ser visto u oido.

Regreso, de nuevo a pie, al edificio del FBI, donde realizaba su investigación del caso 'Kira'.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Durante toda la semana el peliblanco intentó concentrarse en el caso, avanzar, pero estaba imposibilitado… debido a las dudas que sirgían en su mente… lo torturaba por las noches, aquel nombre… solo letras, solo palabras… pero algo más, mucho más grande que él en sí…

Finalmente, cansado de todo eso… decidió investigarla, y acabar con todo eso, para poder continuar con su caso… pero eso implicaba dejar a Mello y Matt a cargo… y su orgullo no se lo permitiría… ¿o sí?

"_Quizas… solo temporalmente"_- pensó.

Tomó su telefono.

- _¿Hola? _– respondió Mello en la otra línea.

- Mello… necesito un favor.

- _¿Qué?_

- Debo… hacer una pausa en mi investigación – hizo una pausa – Quedas… a cargo. – colgó.

Apagó el telefono.

Comenzó a investigar inmediatamente… hizo todo lo que podía hacer.

Registros de cuidadanía, trabajo, familiares, edad, localización actual… todo lo que pudo conseguir fue una dirección… en Paris.

- Paris ¿eh? Está lejos… pero, vale la pena. – dijo para sí.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Al llegar a la casa, llamó a la puerta, una ves, dos veces… pero nadie contestaba.

Lo más extraño era que había un auto aparcado en la acera de en frente, y las luces estaban encendidas…

Pasaron dos horas y Near seguía allí afuera esperando… insistiendo… hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió.

No había nadie detrás de ella, solo se abrió.

Pudo oir el sonido de una televisión encendida, y percibir perfume a flor de durazno dentro de la casa, al entrar. Había una mujer sentada en el sofá, quien al notar la presencia del muchacho apagó la tv…

- Tardaste menos de lo que yo esperaba Nate. – dijo la dama, con una voz suave y ronca, como el ronroneo de un felino…

- ¿Sabes mi nombre? Ya veo…

- Es el nombre que te di. – respondió con toda naturalidad.

Inconcientemente el de los ojos negros retrocedio un paso, quedando detrás del sillón.

La mujer se volteó a verle. Era realmente hermosa… de cabellos rojos como el fuego, liso y muy largo… sus eran entre violetas y plata… de piel extremadamente clara, como la porcelana. Tenía entre 30 y 31 años, según Near.

- Tambien sabías que vendría… - dedujo.

- Por supuesto… - se puso de pie. – Todos los huérfanos alguna vez tuvimos curiosidad acerca de nuestro origen y buscamos en el registro… _todos_. – rió secamente. – Aunque he de admitir que te subestime, pensé que tardarías más… que esperarías, o tendrías miedo. Pero me impresionas, _hijo_.

- ¿Hijo? Te refieres a que tu…

- Soy tu madre, sí. Pensé que lo deducirías, creo que otra vez no le acerté.

- Por un momento lo dude.

Ella suspiró.

- Tan identico. – se dijo casi para sí la mujer de cabello rojo. – Sé a qué has venido… pero mi duda es ¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo?

- Seguro. Todo esto ha estado interrumpiendo mi trabajo. – se mantuvo inexpresivo.

- Entonces siéntate. – la mujer tomó una bolsa de tela que se encontraba sobre el sillón y de ella sacó lo que parecía una libreta de color rojo… como sangre.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió el de cabello blanco.

- Una Death Note. – dijo ella sin quitar los ojos del suelo.

- Muy particular. Seguramente tiene algo diferente a las demás, además del color, ¿me equivoco?

- No. No te equivocas. Tú deseas saber tu origen, pero eso nos remonta mucho antes de que nacieras Nate… mucho antes de que YO naciera… cuando esta libreta, aún era una Death Note corriente… Como sabrás, todas las cosas tienen un porqué, no podría decirte de dónde vienes sin decirte de donde vengo, ni tampoco decirte de donde vengo, sin decirte de donde viene esto.

- Escucharé todo lo que tengas para decir, Hidemi.

La mujer rió.

- Así que ése es el nombre que está registrado… que chistoso.

- Deduje que no era tu nombre real.

- Bueno, comencemos… - desvió el tema.


End file.
